TN Pondering with Maddy
by VioletVision
Summary: Crackfic: Maddy's Plexpad is finally working again, so she finishes her H5O/Stargate/BSG crossover fanfic, which Brain has been waiting for breathlessly.  Mark tries to ask her to go for a walk, but is met with resistance.


**TN Pondering with Maddy**

**Chapter: one-shot fic**

Characters: Maddy/Mark, Pinky, Brain, Vickie the Vest, Harriet the Harness, Elizabeth, Zoe

Crossover: Terra Nova and Pinky and the Brain

Genre: Humor, Crackfic, Crossover, AU, Ship

Rating: Stupid…oh wait: Pg-13

Warning: Unusual

Spoiler Alert: Season 1

Word Count: 1,464

Word Fic Challenge Fill: Mark/Maddy – Loss and Bow

**Summary:** Maddy's Plexpad is finally working again, so she finishes her H5O/Stargate/BSG crossover fanfic, which Brain has been waiting for breathlessly. Mark tries to ask her to go for a walk, but is met with resistance.

**A/N:** **This is a fill to Sky_Kiss for = Mark/Maddy – Loss and Bow.**

Crack! Oh, yes. Pinky and the Brain think so as well. Are you pondering what I'm pondering? Ok, maybe not. I am thinking Vickie the Vest (Wash's vest) and Harriet the Harness (Taylor's gun harness) need to make an appearance. Heheheheheee! Mentions of H5O, Stargate, and BSG.

**Deep within the Acme Labs:**

"Gee Brain, what do ya wana do tonight?" Pinky ran stupidly on his mouse wheel while talking.

"Same thing we do every night Pinky…try to take over Maddy Shannon's Plexpad again!" Brain raised an eyebrow and clenched his little fist. He was secretly breathless to read the next installment of her new fic.

Pinky was at a loss, "Brain, why hack into Maddy's Plexpad to read her fics when you can read it whenever you like on our Fanfiction?"

Brain's voice took on a hint of frustration, "I have explained that to you before Pinky. She is in a different timeline, so our Fanfiction is not the same as the Fanficiton over there. Besides, she is in the past now where they don't have internet connection or even capability."

"Narf! I want to hear more about the one she wrote about the H5O/Stargate/BSG crossover! Read it to me again Brain. Please Brain! Even you said it was so very good."

"That gives me an idea. Pinky are you pondering what I'm pondering?" Brain's satirical voice prompts with a question.

"I think so Brain, but how are you going to get the monkeys, Cylons, and cops into one Puddle Jumper?"

Brain slapped his face. "No. Try again Pinky. Really try this time."

Pinky, "Ok…ummmmmmmm Wait, I have it! I think so Brain, but if they only have 1,000 people why do they need all those outposts so very very far away for scientists and no guards to protect them? And, it will not work anyway because they always have so much food around, and no one ever goes to a supermarket."

"No Pinky. Stop messing with the mysteries of Terra Nova. You'll break your brain...what's left of it. No, what I am thinking is..."

**Terra Nova:**

Maddy happily powered on her Plexpad and opened her fic. The loss of the use of her Plexpad had just about driven her crazy. She kept telling everyone it was because of needing to do homework, but that was just a front.

Her smile covered her entire face as she read over what she already had down for chapter one. She enjoyed how she had Steve and Danny drive accidentally into the Stargate ending up on a Cylon ship. She thought it was her mad skills that had Chin and Kono in the back seat. Chapter one ended with Kono and Cylon Sharon coming face to face with their mirror selves.

Maddy practically beamed with excitement as she read the first half of her chapter two knowing she was about to finish creating it today. She had the H5O group convince the Cylons to let them go to the Galactica as part of an infiltration operation, but they were not really on the Cylon's side.

Elizabeth called to her, "Maddy, we're leaving now. You sure you don't want to go to the birthday party with us?"

Maddy hugged her Plexpad to her body, "No thanks! I have homework to catch up on."

Zoe laughed, "No mom. She wants time alone with Danny."

Elisabeth shook her head as she opened the door to leave, "I think you mean Mark."

Maddy held her breath and waited.

"Ok." Elizabeth walked out with Zoe and closed the door to the housing unit.

Maddy let out her breath and started typing where she left off, "Saul's gruff voice announced, 'We've been boarded…'

There was a ringing chime announcing someone was at the housing unit door.

Maddy hid her Plexpad under her pillow and ran to the door. Her hands were already feeling the loss of the screen under her hands.

"Oh Mark. Um…"

"Hi. I thought we could go for a walk." Mark smiled licking his lips with a slight head bow that he always gave her. The hotness of the moment was lost on Maddy.

"Sorry. I just got my Plex back and sooooo need to get my homework done. You understand right?" Maddy asked hopeful.

"Oh, sure. I understand. You're bowing to its power." Mark tried to smile.

Maddy thought 'Yes, exactly' and froze feeling like she had been caught, "What?"

"The power of homework withdrawals. Like drug withdrawals, but homework." Mark tried to lean forward some to get in a better position to kiss her if she was willing.

Maddy clapped her hands then pointed at him a second. "Exactly."

Mark almost jumped back at Maddy's quick movements, "Ok, don't strain your brain."

Maddy shook her head and waited for Mark to turn around before she shut the door slowly and ran back to her room talking to herself.

"Bowing! Danny could bow for some reason. That could be hot! Who would he bow to? A Cylon?"

Mark walked away not knowing what to do with himself for the rest of the day. He had wanted to talk to Maddy again and listen to her sweet voice, but now instead he wondered alone bowing under the feeling of loss. 

**AU Hack Engaged:**

"Pinky it worked! Her stories will be loaded to our timeline's Fanfiction. Now, we can read Maddy's fics. We can also post our own fics under her account. We will tap into the subconscious mind of every person because they will all read her work. I just know it. I will load my own fics, and they will think they are hers and then the world will be ours. It's working! They will bow to my powers!" Brain beamed and ran his hands together as music played.

"How do you know Brain?"

"Look, the plot dinos, plot bunnies, and even the plot zombies are reading her fics. Soon, I will load the one I wrote about us being gods. They will know I am a god and follow my every command. We control the plot bunnies, dinos, and zombies, and we control the world!"

**Subconscious and AU Terra Toy Story/Left 4 Terra World:**

Ship Plot Dino stomps it's foot, "No ship! Not a single pairing! And that scene where Danny bows to that Cylon robot thing is pointless. It's like it is part of another fic or something."

Slash Plot Dino chimes in, "No one reads H5O fics for Ship. Trust me. I know. If Danny is bowing to anyone, it should be to Steve."

Vickie shakes her cuff, "Shut up! Eeeeeewwwwww!"

Harriet the Harness shook her buckles in disgust of the lack of Jack O'Neill or even Ronon Dex in the fic.

Vickie scoffed, "Don't even talk to me of Slash. In this fic, there was no Ship. No Adama, no Lee, no Jack, no Daniel, no Sam, no Sexy Dex, no Sheppard, no Rodney…No ship at all!"

Plot Zombie leans forward, "There was no Ship in my Left 4 Dead crossover too."

Harriet stretches, "This crossover fic said Ship in the summary! Your summary did not say Ship. We were promised Ship, but did not get it! I'm not reading anything else Maddy posts. I love her, but no. That's final."

Plot Zombie shook his hideous head, "Maddy did give you a ship. A Cylon ship…oh and the Galactica is a ship. It was a good fic."

Vickie and Harriet were not amused and contemplated using their power to have someone write a zombie fic where all zombies in Terra Nova are killed.

Slash Plot Dino smiled happily, "This fic has H5O, but no slash. I don't know, but it is kind of pre-slash. Look at this other fic she just posted…You know Pinky and the Brain are kind of cute together. You know…the smart one and the stupid one."

The Vickie and Harriet chant in unison, "Shut up!"

Everyone logs off.

**Terra Nova:**

Maddy had quickly finished her chapter, but decided to wait to edit it later because she was becoming distracted. She started thinking about Mark and the way he tipped his head at her earlier. She pondered over the way he always seemed to do so now around her when they are alone.

Her cheeks became rosy when she played a mental video over in her mind of how he had licked his lips. She just realized that it was something else he was making a habit of more recently.

She spoke to herself. "Tips his head. Licks his lips. Bows his head…licks…" The two smacked together and the importance was not lost on her. "He wants to kiss me again."

Maddy tossed her Plexpad aside on her bed and went for the door to go find Mark and see if he still wanted to go for that walk.

**Deep within the Acme Labs:**

Brain lowered his head in defeat yet again. "Well, there's always tomorrow night."

"Don't worry Brain. You still have me. You can't get rid of me that easily. Narf!"

"If only Pinky. If only."

**Terra Nova:**

At the same time, Mark was still strolling along not knowing that Maddy was running up behind him, "If only…"

A/N: There is no excuse for this fic. None. Will not even try to give one. LOL! I hope you are at least amused Sky_Kiss. Bow made me think of how he is always tipping his head at her like he is leaning in for a kiss, and he is feeling loss that she is not catching on. He was trying to work on her subconscious just like Brain wanted to control the world via their subconscious. At least, it worked for Mark! LOL! :)


End file.
